Zumbah
Zumbah is the purple Boohbah. Zumbah *'Colour': Purple *'Actor': Alex Poulter Biography Zumbah is the "slow starter" of the group; being slightly bigger than his peers, he sometimes has trouble coping with the dances the other four Boohbahs are given. Despite this, his listening skills are good, and he can dance greatly. Appearance Zumbah is dark violet with a blue violet strip at the back of his stomach and brown eyes. Actors * Alex Poulter (Costume) * Tim Vine (Sound Designer) Merchandise * Hasbro (Dance Along, Silly Sounds, Peek-a-Boohbah, jumbo pillow, Zippity, action figure, and Play-Doh figure) * Golden Bear Toys (Lights and Sounds, medium plush, Peek-a-Boohbah, and Dancing) * TWF (all of the above, authentic deluxe plush, assorted plush, remote-controlled flying, 7" figure, and sound figure) Gallery Snapshot 3 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Zumbah in his pod Snapshot 1 (16-04-2018 6-49 PM).png|Zumbah in "Near and Far" Zumbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg|Zumbah sleeping Renders Zumbah_flying.png|Flying to the right Zumbah_fly.png|Flying toward straight Image.gif|Flying toward the upper-right with his arms up Zumbah spread.png|Flying with his limbs spread out. Category:Boohbah Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Episodes with Zumbah as the leader Category:Move with the Boohbahs Category:Scrunch Up Small and Stretch Out Big Category:Swing Your Legs Category:Join in and Jump Category:Twirly Boohbah Hops Category:Stomp Your Feet Category:Paper Plane has flying Category:Auntie and the three Sad Flowers Category:Sophie Hanssel's Top 5 Favorite Boohbah Episodes Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: Squeaky Socks Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog (Australian Version) Category:Boohbah: Building Blocks Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Boohbah: Big Bass Drum Category:Boohbah: Rope & Rock Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Screener Tape Category:Boohbah: Screener Tape 2 Category:Wobbling Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Boohbahs Category:Boohbah: Bouncers Category:Bouncing Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:The Jumping Bungee Boo Dance [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Swaying Category:Jamaica Category:Ball Episodes Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Auntie Category:Run round and round and round Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Walking Cottages Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Africa [[Category:Big Episodes]] Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Near And Far [[Category:The Episodes]] Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet Category:Up and Down Category:Boy boohbahs Category:Boohbah: Crossroads Category:Boy boobahs Category:Austraila Category:Rope Episodes Category:Wiggle Your Bum Category:Zumbah x jingbah Category:Dizzy In and Out Category:Australia Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Mrs. Lady Category:The Folding Dance Category:Boohbah: Book Category:Episodes with Auntie & Little Dog Fido Category:Hopscotch exercise